The Charity Event
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: Based on a prompt from I Wear The Crown The Warehouse Employees help out at a Charity Fair. Better than it sounds. Bering&Wells, Cleena Please Review


**A/N: This is based on a prompt from I Wear The Crown and a prpmt from a friend of mine. **

**Any mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Helena sat on the couch rubbing her swollen belly. They only had 3 weeks to go until Baby Wells was born. After their marriage, Myka had taken Helena's name, as there were no other Wells' and Tracy could carry the Bering family name. Helena smiled as she remembered her wedding. Claudia was her 'best man', Pete was Myka's 'maid of honour' and Leena, Tracy and Vanessa were bridesmaids. Artie was ordained on the internet (by Claudia) and Steve, Mrs Frederic and even Joshua attended as witnesses. She remembered Claudia's face when Leena caught Myka's bouquet. She had never seen the redhead look so shocked. Ever since she got pregnant (using an artifact), Myka had become rather protective. If Helena so much as winced then Myka would be at her side. She constantly read baby books, consulted with Vanessa about anything she didn't understand, she baby-proofed the B&B and even tried baby-proofing Artie's office at the Warehouse. Helena couldn't remember Myka ever being this worried about anything. She put her book down when she smelt the delicious aroma wafting in from the kitchen. Leena had been making cakes all day for a charity event and Helena was starting to wonder if she could slyly pinch one from the Innkeeper before she noticed. As she stood, she felt pain in her feet that caused her to wince. Myka who had been upstairs was now at her side trying to get her to sit down. "Myka, darling. I don't need to sit. It's just sore feet from the pregnancy." Myka quickly checked the small baby book that she kept in her pocket. She scanned the page before smiling. "You're right. Sorry about that." Helena chuckled and kissed her wife. "I promise darling, I'm fine. Now go baby-proof whichever room you were doing." Myka nodded, smiled and kissed her again before walking up the stairs.

Helena entered the kitchen to find Leena placing a new batch of cakes in the oven. She tried to subtly sneak over to the counter but was caught by Claudia. "Leena, baby. H.G. is trying to sneak a cupcake." Leena handed Helena a cake before kissing her girlfriend and going back to baking. Helena turned to Claudia. "Sorry H.G. but I wanna' lick the spoon when she's done." She said as if it was the simplest explanation ever. She heard Leena chuckle before sticking her tongue out at her redheaded friend. She left the kitchen and decided to sit on the porch. When she finally sat down, she sighed in content. Univille was a small town and a loving community. It was a wonderful place to bring up a child. She talked to some of the local residents when she saw them. "Ah Helena, How are you doing?" She looked up to Mrs Miller standing at the fence. She was a short woman with grey hair and glasses that ran the charity Leena baked for. Helena smiled at her. "Very well thank you very much. Myka still freaks out." Mrs Miller laughed. "Parents always do I suppose." Helena nodded in agreement. "Is Leena around? She and her lovely girlfriend volunteered to help at the sale." They shared a laugh before Helena knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds before Claudia opened the door. "Hi Mrs Miller, we're almost done. Come on through." She stepped aside to let her through. Mrs Miller bid farewell to Helena, then followed Claudia to the kitchen.

* * *

As an hour passed, Myka had made no fewer than 17 visits to the porch. Every time she had found Helena sitting on one of the chairs, reading a book and eating some digestive biscuits that Pete had brought her. She had been quite amused by sitting on the porch. She had seen Leena, Mrs Miller and Claudia loading the cakes into Mrs Millar's car. At one point Leena nearly fell, only for Claudia to catch her. The next time Claudia passed her, Helena had teased her for it. She had also seen Pete playing with Claudia's latest upgrade to the Tesla. Pete ended up being thrown across the lawn from the force of it. She had even seen a small white mouse with an orange patch of fur over his right eye. He sat across from her on the small table. He had waited until Helena had given him part of one of her digestives. He gnawed happily at it until he finished. Then he wandered away.

* * *

She sat on the porch until half past 3 in the afternoon which is when Myka returned to take her to the charity event in the center of Univille. Myka was driving very slowly. She was scared that if she drove too fast then she might crash and hurt or even kill the baby. By the time they got to the event it had started 20 minutes earlier. They found Claudia working on setting up displays, games and lights. She had offered her skills as tech support and a mechanic and the organizers were more than happy to accept. Leena was selling her delicious cupcakes at a booth that had obviously been made by Claudia. It was a mix of various colours and had a banner above it that read '**Leena's Mood Food.** guaranteed to make you happier'. There were various other games and stalls including Mrs Miller's hand knitted clothing and Pete had set up a tombola to help. Myka kissed Helena's cheek and left to find her booth. She was helping to sell bric-a-brac items. Helena was wandering around and even taking part in certain booths. She bumped into Artie and Vanessa who were running a stall selling fudge. After an hour Helena ended up at Leena's cake stand that was almost empty. She bought a cake and sat next to Leena. They talked together and sold a few more cakes. They were nearly out of cakes when Pete arrived with a new batch for them.

* * *

At around 6 O'clock, Claudia was startled by some explosions. She stood to see some fire in the car park and started to panic. She ran to Leena's stall to find Helena there. "H.G., what's going on, where's Leena?" Helena looked around. "Leena needed a break, so I asked her if she could get me a drink." Both women were startled when Pete spoke from behind them. "Mrs Frederic says that an artifact has created some kind of force-field around us. We're trapped in here and some people are getting violent." Helena gasped. "Where are Myka, Leena, Artie and Vanessa?" Pete placed his hand on her shoulder. "Myka is trying to stop the violence, Artie is trying to find a way out and Vanessa is making sure everyone is okay." "Where's Leena?" Claudia asked, the fear evident in her voice. "I haven't seen her. Sorry Claud." The redhead darted off to find her girlfriend. "Do you think she will be OK?" Helena asked. Pete smiled. "Leena's like a cat, She always lands on her feet. She'll be fine. But I need to make sure you're safe, Myka's orders."

Pete had barricaded Helena into a booth so he could protect her. "Pete, where is she?" Pete smiled as Myka appeared. She was out of breath and had obviously been running. "I'm in here darling." Myka pushed Pete aside to reveal her wife. She was sat in a chair, armed with a baseball bat. They exchanged kisses and hugs while Pete made noises behind them. Myka turned to Pete. "Where is everyone?" "Artie is figuring a way out, Vanessa is treating injuries and Claudia is looking for Leena who has disappeared." Pete replied with a scowl. "Where could Leena be?" Pete asked. "Last time I saw her she was looking for some drinks, I directed her to the main tent." Myka stood and looked outside. "Pete, that tent's on fire." The two agents exchanged a glance before Pete left the booth and started running to the tent. Myka turned to see a group of residents heading towards their booth. One of them forced the barricade and tried to get in. Helena tried to stop them but one of them threw something that hit her in the temple. She fell back making sure to protect her baby before passing out. They managed to get through the barricade and started towards Helena before being stopped by shots of energy. "Don't touch my wife or my baby." Myka said as she started stunning them with the Tesla. She was not going to let any of them near the two most precious people in her life. She kept firing until they were all knocked out. "Darling, are you okay?" Myka quickly kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay? How's the baby?" Helena smiled. "We're fine darling. I promise. She has your spirit though." Helena took Myka's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. Myka smiled as she felt her baby kick. She did it every-night so she knew her baby was safe. She couldn't sleep until she felt the kicks.

When Pete got to the tent he found Claudia. "She must be in there Pete, I've checked everywhere else." Pete pushed open the flap that covered the tent's entrance before they moved in. He scanned the area for any sign of Leena. There were TVs on stands in a square, speakers below them and a small panel that was covered in buttons. He moved around them to see pieces of metal that had been holding up part of the tent in a pile on the ground. He squinted to see one of Leena's shoes sticking out. "Damn it. Claud, I found her." The two agents started moving the pieces of metal and found Leena curled around herself. Pete moved her to see her arms wrapped around her stomach and her body tightly curled. They picked her up and worked together to carry her out.

Claudia let out a sob as Myka and Helena held her. Pete had placed Leena on the ground in front of them while Vanessa tried to save her until the ambulance got there. She had a faint pulse and her lungs were filled with smoke. Artie found the artifact and neutralized it, causing the force-field to disappear and the violence to die down.

* * *

Claudia's head popped up as Leena started coughing. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple. "Thank god you're alright. I was scared Leena. I was so scared." Leena kissed her to shut her up. "Claud, I need to tell you. I'm pregnant." Claudia looked down. "The doctors told us. Why didn't you tell me?" The Innkeeper let put a cough. "I was going to tell you at the event. During the firework display. I wanted it to be perfect." Claudia smiled and placed her hand on Leena's belly. "So my baby is in there?" Leena nodded and smiled at Claudia's enthusiasm. Claudia lightly placed her head on Leena's belly. "Hey baby. I'm your Mommy, Mom, Mama or even Dad if you want. No matter what I'm always going to love you." Leena smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you Leena." "I love you too Claud." They stayed like that until Pete opened the door. "Helena's in labour."

They all waited in Leena's room. They had heard some screaming from Helena and even heard her threaten Myka. It lasted for 2 hours until the screaming stopped. 5 minutes later Myka entered with a baby wrapped up in her arms. "I would like to introduce you to Eliza Tracy Wells." They all surrounded Myka and Eliza. "She's so cute." "She has her mother's eyes." "She has tiny little feet." Myka smiled at thier comments. "Now, her Mummy will be wanting to feed her." Myka walked away and returned a few minutes later. "I'm a parent." She smiled. She put her arm around Claudia's shoulders. "You're going to be a parent too." Claudia smiled and felt in her pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the small black velvet box as she looked at Leena. "Yeah. I am." Myka hugged her and walked over to talk with Leena.


End file.
